Letting Go Rewrite
by woodland59
Summary: A rewrite of my fanfic 'Letting Go'. What if when Elsa hurt Anna, she thought she killed her and she ran away? What if Anna thought Elsa was dead? The kingdom has been Frozen since Anna was a little girl, and her main enemy is the Snow Queen. What happens when she sets off on a quest to kill her?
1. Chapter 1: A Playtime Gone Wrong

**A/N: I know I said it probably wouldn't be up till school it is, but guess what? I had free time! Plus, I got really inspired. Hopefully this is better than before. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was just rising over the kingdom of Arendelle, and all but a few restless souls were up at this early hour. One of those few resided in the kingdom's castle, and was currently perched on the edge of her sister's bed.

The girl was small and looked to be about four years old, with fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, strawberry-blonde hair in two pigtails, and blue eyes. She wore a light-green nightgown with a pink ribbon and designs around the neck and lining the skirt. She was currently smiling enthusiastically as she shook her sister's sleeping body.

Her sister was small as well, but bigger than the four-year-old, looking to be about eight years of age. She shared the same light freckles, rosy cheeks, and pink lips as her younger sister, but differed greatly in many things, for she had pale skin instead of fair, long platinum blonde hair in a braid at her instead of strawberry-blonde pigtails, and a deeper shade of blue eyes. She wore a light blue headband to keep her hair bushed back, as well as a nightgown similar to that of her sister's, differing mainly in color and neckline.

The younger one grinned and pounced; crying, "Elsa, Elsa! Wake up, wake up!"

Elsa didn't even open her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Anna," she murmured.

At this point, Anna dramatically lay across her older sister's back, "But the _sky's_ awake, so _I'm_ awake, so we have to _play_."

Elsa lightly shoved her sister so she'd fall off the bed—not to hurt her, but to get her off her back: literally. "Go play by yourself."

Anna fell on her bottom on the ground, but luckily, softly. She frowned for a moment, thinking of something that would get her sister out of bed. Once she'd devised the perfect scheme, her eyes lit up and she climbed back into her sister's bed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa cried as her younger sister began to fall to the ground, unconscious. She ran to her sister's body and kneeled down beside it. "Anna!" she shook her slightly.

A platinum streak appeared in Anna's head, right where Elsa struck it. She hadn't meant to, it was an accident. Anna had been jumping the snowhills, and it had been such fun as Elsa created the hills one by one and Anna jumped. But Elsa had slipped on her own ice, and Anna had jumped, crying, "Catch me!", at the exact same moment. Elsa had cried out and tried to use her magic so Anna wouldn't fall, but she had missed and struck Anna in her head, instead.

Icy tears filled Elsa's eyes and she began to weep. The room slowly began to freeze over, the ice-skating rink being covered with thicker, darker ice. The snowman they'd built (Olaf, as they'd named him) had fallen over and split in two. The walls were frozen, and the door was frozen, and the worst part was, Anna was frozen.

Frozen, frozen, frozen. Not just frozen, Elsa thought, as she stared at Anna through wet eyes. She was motionless, for once in her life, still. She had to be…_dead._ "Oh, no," Elsa whispered, horrified. "I've killed her…I've killed my own sister…Oh, Anna, no!" she began to weep over her sister's body, sobbing and sniffling for a good five minutes at the very least.

But once she was done grieving, thoughts began to enter young Elsa's mind. Thoughts an eight-year-old girl should not be having. _I…I killed her. My own sister. I'm dangerous. I'm…I'm a monster. A monster. I can't hurt anyone else…_She wiped a few tears from her eyes and stood up. She had to leave. Run away to the mountains where she couldn't hurt anyone.

Elsa took a deep breath and summoned all of her strength to blast a hole through the icy walls of the castle. Then, she ran, not even realizing that as she did so, ice spread across the ground on which she walked, and the sky began to darken, and snow began to fall.

**A/N: Better so far? I'm at least glad I'm being more descriptive. This story will eventually get to the future, but only after Anna goes to the trolls and Elsa builds her castle…At least, maybe Elsa will build her castle. Do you guys think I should elaborate on it? **

**Okay, so, please, please, PLEASE review! Please don't make me have to rewrite this and get no reviews. That honestly just sucks, guys. It's like no one actually cares about the story enough for me to rewrite it.**

**Time for my all-new, useless corner of Information (inspired by Nia's good friend, Megan!):**

**(This will have one fact each time)**

**Did you know...**

**…That while men cry on average of about 5 to 17 times a year, women cry about 36 to 60 times a year?**

**Hope you liked!**

**~Madison**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Erased

A few hours later, on the other side of the castle, the king of Arendelle awoke and stretched his lean arms drowsily, waking up his tired muscles. He yawned slightly and stretched his spine, arching his back slightly. His morning stretches woke the beauty sleeping beside him—if she hadn't been up already. She normally woke up before him.

The king flipped over on his side so that he was facing his wife and smiled slightly, reaching his hand out to graze her pale cheek softly. She smiled back at him warmly, blue eyes lighting up a bit.

This was how their usual mornings went. Few words were spoken. Instead, they talked to each other with their eyes and smiles, and body language.

He'd always wondered how his life looked so beautiful, even after a night of sleep. Not a hair out of his place, no bags under her soft blue eyes…she was perfect. The king, himself, was always a mess in the morning. His strawberry-blonde hair was ruffled, as was his mustache, and he had slight bags under his electric green eyes.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, facing each other, relaxing, and enjoying their significant other's company. After a few minutes, the king said, "We should probably go down for breakfast."

The queen nodded.

"I'm sure the cook has fixed something nice," he said.

The queen nodded again.

Silence. "Perhaps a few more minutes?" the king asked.

The queen nodded again, but this time, she smiled.

* * *

About an hour later, the two monarchs got up, dressed themselves, and headed downstairs for breakfast. The cook had fixed bacon and eggs, which were as delicious as always.

Once they'd finished, the king suggested, "Perhaps we should wake Anna and Elsa, then? Bacon is their favorite."

The queen nodded.

The two headed up the stairs once again, and back to their daughters' room. The king exchanged a smile with his queen, and knocked softly on the door, pulling it open. "Girls? Time to get up. Cook fixed…" at that moment, he noticed: neither Anna or Elsa were there. The king chuckled and closed the door.

"It seems our girls are playing in the ballroom again."

So they headed downstairs again, ready to push the large, heavy doors open. But it was more difficult than usual. The king frowned. How odd…He heaved with all his might, and the queen pitched in to help. The door burst open, and their mouths opened wide at the sight.

The room was a winter wonderland, snow and ice everywhere. But this was hardly new to them. The only thing different was…there was no sound of giggling little girls. Their eyes scanned the room, until they found what they were looking for. The queen let out a horrified gasp and ran, maintaining her balance somehow on the ice. The king followed more cautiously, ready to catch her if she should fall.

Anna was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious, and her hair was mostly platinum blonde. There were only a few strands that were still strawberry-blonde. The queen scooped her daughter into her arms and spoke the first words she'd said that day, "She's ice-cold."

The king, meanwhile, was looking around for his other daughter. At that point, he noticed a hole in the wall. Frowning, he stepped forward and peered outside. Snow was falling slightly, and ice had coated the ground. There were people outside, staring, confused. And so they should be. It was the middle of summer.

The king turned around and stared down at his daughter and wife. "I know where we have to go."

* * *

He'd searched through the library and found a picture in the book of remedies and magic, and they'd gotten on their horses, Anna still in the queen's arms.

Now, they were surrounded by magical trolls. The eldest one was stepping forward. "Bring her here."

He frowned as he gazed upon her, sighing. "It will be very hard," he said grimly. "Very, very hard. If you had brought her to me sooner…"

"Please, please, we'll do anything," the king pleaded.

"I suggest we remove all magic, even memories of magic," he waved a hand and her memories appeared. "If you'd brought her to me sooner…I might have just had her forget about the magic of her sister. But now..." he looked sadly. "The only way to save her is to make her forget everything from her past."

The two monarchs looked startled, but once the king had gotten over the shock he sighed sadly, defeated, "Do what you must."

The old troll nodded, and waved a hand above her head. "She will be okay," he sighed. However, the platinum hair was still there, except for one, small, strawberry-blonde strand on the underside.

* * *

The king and queen thanked the old troll, took their daughter and rode back to Arendelle. They handed the sleeping Anna to a very surprised servant, commanding her to put her in bed, The servant nodded and scuttled off with the sleeping princess, determined to her job well.

The king and queen exchanged glances with each other. Finally, the queen spoke again, "We have to find her."

And this time, the king was the one who nodded.


End file.
